New Life!
by daylight-chan
Summary: Misaki left Japan and is now in the U.S. Can she handle change? Or can she? Rate T just in case! R&R DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored and it just popped into my head.**

**Italics are Misaki thought or English words when they are speaking Japanese.**

Misaki was now away from Japan and was in a new country, new town, and a new school.

She was at the front of her new house and was in shock.

"Mom, are you sure you got the address?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Her mother said looking at the sheet of paper.

They were now in the U.S.A.

California. The place were the sun shines and heatness stays.

"Minako?" A old man came out of the huge house.

"Hi _James._" Minako said.

"When did she learn english?" Misaki asked her sister, Suzuna.

"Don't know." She said with no emotion on her face.

"Is this Misaki?" He came towards her. "Oh it is! Her cheeks are as soft as the day she was born."

_Day I was born? _

"_Grandpa." _A boy about Misaki's age came out.

Her eyes widen. He looks just like her, but is a boy.

_This all a dream and I'm asleep. A bad dream._

She pinched her arm hard. _Ow! Not a dream, not a dream._

"Mom."

_Mom?_

The boy rushed and hugged her mother.

"Misaki. This is _Alexander_. Your twin brother." Her mother explained.

"T-wwinn?" She choked on the word.

She tried to put on a smile but couldn't help but freak out.

"Ah. That's how I am like when I try to smile but inside I really want to scream." Alexander said.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"I was with you the minute you were born I know you like I know myself."

"Prove it." She said.

"Birthday is on September 29th. Blood type is B."

"Darn it you're good." She gave in. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked her mother.

"Well, when I had you and Alexander we were about to go to Japan and we forgot to bring Alexander." She explained.

"Nice one." He muttered.

"Well, we're all here now so let go inside." Grandfather said.

They were all sitting in the living room and drinking tea.

"Misaki, I think you should know you full english name." Grandfather said placing his teacup on the table.

"Okay. What is it?" She asked.

He took a deep breath."Alexandra Isabella Genevieve Catherine Montoya."

"Does it have to be that long?" She asked.

"Yes it does. Suzana, your name is Rosalinda Maria Montoya"

"Sure, give her the short name." Misaki said sarcasticlly.

"I know." Alexander agreed.

"What's you full name?" She asked him.

"Alexander Vincent Pepe Jefferson Montoya"

Misaki started to laugh.

"What?" He yelled.

"Pepe?"

"What about it?"

"Children!" Grandfather yelled. "Now Misaki, you and your sister will be living here and so you need to take your names."

"And be known as Alexandra Isabella Gen- What you said." She said.

"Yup . You'll be known as Lexi Montoya and Rosie Montoya" Alexander said.

"And you?"

"Alex Montoya"

"Whatever." Misaki said trying to act laidback.

"We already sign up to the schools you'll be attending." Alex smiled.

"What school?"

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**_That what I get for watching Victorious. _**

**_Well I'm super glad people liked it! :-D _**

**_So here is the chapter!_**

**'A performing arts school! You're kidding right?" Misaki, now Lexi, screamed.**

**'Lexi, calm down.' Alex said.**

**'Don't call me that!' She screamed.**

**'It's the school I go to so I'll be there with you.' Alex explained. **

**'Oh great. '**

**'The school is really talented and you seems so too.' Granfather said.**

**'Right...'**

**'You start in 3 weeks and no buts.' Grandfather said leaving the living room. 'Alex show them their rooms.' **

**Alex show her the room she would be staying in.**

**A room with different shades of blue.**

**Alex left the room.**

**She sighed and laid on the teal and navy blue bed.**

**'3 weeks.' She said and fell asleep.**

*3 weeks later*

3 weeks passed and Misaki was use to being called Lexi and was able to speak proper english.

In her room, Alex walked in quietly looking at the clock. 6:31 AM.

He jumped on Lexi and screamed. 'Wake up!'

'AHHH! Alex! You don't yell at someone when they're trying to sleep.' Lexi said.

'Time to wake up and get ready. It's your first day.' He said.

'Yeah, yeah.' She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

'Hurry up and change it was already decided.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Get out first.'

In a few minutes, she was done changing.

'I am not going to school like this!' She said through the door.

'You're gonna have to.' He opened the door and dragged her out.

At the bottom of the stairs, everyone was waiting.

'Alex. Is she done?' Mother said.

'Coming.' Lexi walked down the stairs.

Everyone's mouths dropped.

She was wearing a teal t-shit, skinny jeans and white heels.

'You look wonderful, Lexi.'

'Thanks.' Lexi said. 'Alex! Let's go!'

'Coming.' Alex walked down. 'Let's go.'

'Lexi. Before you go. Here.' Mom said, handing her a big colorful purse.

'Oh god.' Lexi muttered and grabbed the purse and leave with Alex.

Outside they were walking to Alex's car.

'You know there is some stuff you'll be using.' Alex mention.

'Yeah yeah.' She started digging in her purse. 'School stuff and a cell phone.' She pulled out the cell.

'An iPhone. You lucky girl.'

'Whatever.'

They arrived at the school. Hollywood Art High.

Lexi carried all of her books. She looked around the hallway which was full of colorful and designed lockers.

'Wow.' Lexi looked at the sheet of paper in her hand. 'Locker 123'

She looked at the gray plain looking locker. 'I think that's mine.' She opened the locker and put the books in there.

A girl with blonde girl hopped behind her. 'Hi!'

'Ahh! Sorry didn't see you there.' Lexi said.

'I know.' She said. 'I'm Sophie.'

'I'm Lexi' She said. 'Well my locker is full. I think I'm done!'

'Not yet.' She said.

'Not yet?' Lexi repeated.

'You need to decorated.'

'Seriously?'

'Yep. It's a tradition.'

'What's did you do?'

She stepped aside to show her locker which was next to Lexi's.

A light pink locker with a star on it.

'That's good.' Lexi said.

'What class you have first?' Sophie asked.

'Acting class.' Lexi read of the paper.

'Same as me! Let's go!'

'Okay.' She looked at her locker. 'What to do with my locker?'

And she walked to class.

_**What do you think?**_

_**What should her locker look like?**_

_**IDK**_

_**Look out for the next chapter!**_

_**Peace! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I was working on this chapter and the others so they are going to come out really early.**

**Plus, thank for the reviews.**

The girls walked into the acting class.

There was a bunch of chairs in fromt of the small stage.

Lexi sat on the chair in the front and Sophie sat next to her.

A teacher that looked like a hobo walked in. 'OH NO THERE'S A FIRE!'

'Oh my god.' and screams where made by the students.

'Just kidding. Sit down.' The teacher said.

Everyone took their seats.

'Everyone, we have a new student here. Lexi Montana.' He introduced.

'Montoya.' Lexi said quickly.

'Whatever.' He jumped on the stage. 'I am Mr. Sikowitz.' (Stole from Victorious!)

'Why is he dressed up as a hobo?' She whispered to Sophie.

'I don't know. Most people think he's crazy.' She whispered back.

'I see why.'

'Okay I have a scripts in my hand and I will call on two people to do one scene.' He handed a script to each on the students.

Lexi observed the script and sighed.

'Okay Alex and... Lexi. Go first.' He said.

Alex and Lexi went on stage.

'Alex is playing a rich man who wants to marry a beautiful rich lady but she is in love with a poor man. And ACTION!' Sikowitz said.

'Um...' Lexi lloked at her script. 'I don't know.'

'What! I am rich! I'm handsome and I have 10 horses Say you'll marry me' Alex moved his arm around the place.

Lexi smirked. It time to show Alex. 'Why do you want to marry me anyway?'

'Easy. You're beautiful. Look at your face.'

'I can't' She said dramaticlly.

'Of course you can.'

'No. A person can't look at their own face it's impossible.' She said.

Couple student laughed.

'Then I'll buy you a thousand mirrors.'

'But that's so many.' She said ptting her hands on her chest.

'Okay! Great scene. Alex, Lexi.'

The two sat back down in their seats and they continue on with the lesson.

After the class there was a couple of students talking to Lezi about how good she was and welcoming here to Hollywood Arts.

Lexi walked to her plain gray locker.

'Figure out what to do with it?' Sophie asked opening her pink locker.

'No not yet.' She opened it.

A bunch of students were crowded behind Alex.

'When did he became so popular?' She asked.

'Alex is a great actor and gets most repect because he is the grandson of a famous actor.' Sophie explained.

'Really.'

'Hey aren't you like his sister?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'You know if you keep up with the acting you might even push him off the popularity scale.' She slammed her locker.

A big smile appeared on Lexi's face.

'Lexi. Coming to dance.' She asked.

'Yeah.' She slammed the locker and walked with Sophie.

At dance class, Ms. Susa made everyone get partners.

Boy and girl.

Sophie was partnered up with Seth Taylor and Lexi was partnered up with Taylor Chase.

'You're lucky. Taylor Chase is the best dancer in our class.' Sophie said.

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.' Lexi said to her.

The class were doing slow dancing and they had to keep eye contact with the person.

Lexi looked into Taylor's green eye and walked back in forth following his lead.

The class was finished and was about to go to history.

'Great dancing Lex.' Taylor commented.

'You too, Tay.' She said back.

They didn't know that there was a kid with a camra and laptop.

The kid record the dance and was about to send it to the internet.

**uh-oh! Who will see it?**

**Guess you'll have to find out!**

***Evil laugh***

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! So really... set ...go!**

*Back in Japan* *Maid Cafe*

Satsuki (the manager) was sitting on the table, on her laptop looking at videos.

She saw a video that says 'Dancing Class Romance)

'Awww.' She clicked on the video and watched the student dancing slowly.

She sipped her tea. The camra zoomed in on 2 people.

She did a spit take. 'Misaki!' She screamed.

'What's wrong manager?' The maid asked.

'Mi-misaki!'

'Yeah she's not here anymore we got that!' Surbaru said.

'No. Look!' She showed them the video.

Everyone gasped.

They looked at the link. It said 'Visit for more'

They looked at each other for a minute.

'Go! Go!' They screamed.

They typed '' and saw each student.

'None of them are Misaki.' Erika said dissapointed.

'Wait it say a new student at Hollywood Arts.' Satsuki said.

'Read!' They shouted together.

'She is a girl'

'Point!' Honoka said.

'She is 16'

'Point'

'And she transfered from a far place.'

'It has to be her.' Surbaru said.

'Lexi Montoya.' She read carefully.

'Does it have a picture?'

'No. Not yet.'

'I guess we'll have to wait until they show her picture.' Erika said leaving the room and the girls follow.

Usui was listening the whole time.

Making sure to remember the whole thing and find out for himself.

*Hollywood Arts* *Lunch*

Lexi was sitting down at the table eatting pizza with Sophie and Alex.

Taylor and Seth joined them.

'Hey!' Seth said.

'Hey.' Lexi said. 'So what should I do with me locker?'

'Do something creative and deep.' Alex said.

'Like what?'

'I made my locker door a piano.' Seth said.

'I made my red with skull on it.' Taylor said.

'That's good. I think.' She muttered. 'What's your's, Alex?'

'Mine's is transparent.'

'And?'

'I don't keep secrets and neither does my locker.' He explained chewing on his food.

'That's not- Who am I kidding that is creative and deep.' She said.

A flash shocked Lexi. The kid got away.

'Hey, why did that kid take my picture?'

'He is probably going to post on your account on the school website.' Seth explained.

'Why and when did I have any account?' she asked.

'The school gives you one.'

'You should change your pass word while your at it.' Sophie said handing her pink iPhone to her.

She changed her password to *********** and logged out of Sophie's phone.

'So what do I do on it?' She asked handing her phone to her.

'Anything. Post things. Chat with people.' Taylor said.

'And you're suppose to do a video profile for your account.' Sophie mention.

'Can I see your's' She grabbed her new iPhone and check on Sophie's video.

_Hi hi! It's me, Sophie. _

_Okay so I'm suppose to do this for the school web so here it goes._

_I am 16, I go to Hollywood Arts, I like cats._

_I like to sing, dance and act._

_Lalala! Yeah!_

_I like cupcakes, french fries and corn!_

_Well my dad is yelling at me so I got to go._

_Bye._

'Well that is...something.' She said.

'What will you do?' Alex said.

She shrugged and sighed.

Lexi: _Is it on?_

Sophie: _Yeah it's on._

Lexi: _I don't see the blinking thing._

Sophie: _It's over here. _

Lexi: _Oh okay. _

_Hi. _

_If you go to Hollywood Arts, I'm Lexi. If you don't I'm Lexi._

Sophie: _I'm Sophie!_

Lexi: _That's my friend Sophie over there. Who is suppose to shut up!_

_Okay! Now I just got to Hollywood Arts and starting to get use to it._

_That school seems pretty creative and I'm...me._

_It's tough. (big sigh)_

_Acting seems pretty good and dancing is ok._

_Singing not so sure yet._

_I hope it's ok._

_Or not (bitting her lower lip) _

_I never sang before so I don't know yet._

_I am going to do this normally._

_I'll be make videos as often as possible and hoping it will give everyone a special message to people out there._

Alex: _Lexi! Sophie! Get your butt down here! We have to practice!_

Lexi: _Hold on for a minute. (Walks to the door)_

_Shut up! I'm busy! _

_(Walks back and jumps on the bed.) Well so you see I got to go now but I'll talk to you guys later. Bye!_

Blacks out

Usui smiles at his laptop as he looks and Lexi one more time.

'Lexi Montoya huh?' He said.

**Ahhh! I know a lot of people wanted Usui in so here he comes.**

**Now what is he going to do?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

***Evil laugh* It really hurting my throat! .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's been a while now so here is the chapter!**

Sophie, Alex and Seth was hanging around at the stairs until Lexi came.

'Hey guys.' She said holding a guitar case.

'Hey.' They said.

'Where's Taylor?' She asked.

'Getting us coffee.' Alex said.

'It's his turn.' Sophie said.

'Next would be you.' Seth said.

'Great.' She said dully.

'You got a instrument?' Alex asked.

'Yeah. The guitar.'

'Yes we see.' He said looking at the case.

'Don't joke with me.' She said seriously.

'Why did you pick the guitar?' Seth asked.

'Well I was thinking about playing something that can fit into my locker but then I saw the guitar and thought why not.' She answered. 'What did you guys pick?'

'I picked the piano.' Seth said.

'Thought so.' She said with the others agreeing with her.

'I pick the durms.' Alex said.

'Why?'

'So I don't have to carry it.'

'Smart boy.' She said putting her case down. 'What about you, Soph?'

'French horn.'

'Why?'

'Cause well I like french fries, french toast and france so I picked the horn.'

Lexi rolled her eyes.

She was wearing a black dress with black boot and black leather jacket.

She was wearing a lot of black today and she curled her hair.

'Guys. Hey Lexi.' Taylor said running towards them with coffee.

'Hey.' She said.

'Here sorry Lexi. I didn't get you one.' He said with a sorry look on his face.

'Don't worry. I'll take Alex's.' Lexi said.

'What!' Alex yelled.

She grabbed one of the coffees and her case. 'Thanks Alex!' She said behind her as she ran to the school theater.

'What!' Alex said.

'Ha ha!' Sophie and Seth rubbed their coffees in his face.

'I'm not getting you another one.' Taylor said as he left with a coffee cup in his hand.

In the theater it wasn't much as a large one. It was the small one they use for classes.

Lexi placed a camra on a stand and sat in front of it.

She grabbed the remote and pressed record.

_Heyyyy!_

_So today I just got a instrument!_

_Every student has to pick one so I choose the gutair. _

_Though I could've choosed something different than this but too late now!_

_Okay so the only thing is I have to learn how to play it. _

_So wish me luck!_

_(Bell rings) Gotta go! Bye!_

Blacks out.

She takes her camra and case and heads to her class.

*Maid Cafe*

'Ahhhh!'

Everyone in the store froze.

'Manager, what's wrong?' Honoka asked.

'Misaki.'

'Oh her again.' She said dully.

'It really is her.' She pointed at her laptop. 'Misaki!'

Every empolyee walked to her looking for themselves.

'That's Misaki anymore.' Subaru said. 'That's Lexi-chan.'

'Yeah. You're right.' Everyone said looking dissapointed and they went straight to work.

Lexi: _So today wasn't so much as I thought but who cares._

_So I've been practicing and I think I'm getting the hang of it._

_(Played a few notes) I think._

Alex: _She sucks._

Lexi: _Who asked you? _

_Don't say that in my video! _

_Well gotta go! bye!  
_

Usui pause the video with a pissed off look in his face.

He sighed as he walked to the giant window.

**OH MY GOD!**

**What was he thinking about?**

**What is he going to do?**

**What is she going to do?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey! Been a long time!**

**It's SEPTEMBER! **

*Maid Cafe*

The maids were sitting down at the tables. There wasn't much business in the morning.

The door opened and comes out a lady.

She had on a black shirt with a purple jacket, black jeans, purple heels, glasses and a purple hat. She looked classy.

'Welcome Madam.' 3 of them said.

'Well that's really nice of you.' Thelady smirked for a while and she took off the glasses.

Everyone gasped.

'MISAKI!'

'Hello!' She said cheerfully.

She was sitting down with the others drinking tea.

'So how are things?' Misaki asked.

'Different without you.' Manager said.

'I wanted to see you guys so I tooks a plane here.' She said.

'Awww.' The others said.

'Yeah.'

Aoi came in from the back door in his uniform. 'Hey! I heard the old lady came back.' He said.

He turned to see her in her cheap and unfashionable clothes but to be suprised by the new and beautiful girl.

'Aoi!' She said.

Aoi's face turned bright red.

'Hey. Have you always been this tall? Have you grown?' Misaki moved closer to him making him jump.

'How?' He said under his breath.

'Huh?'

'How can you leave and then come back totally different! Can you change that fast!' He screamed.

'Aw! I missed that!' Misaki rushed and hugged him causing him to blush like crazy.

'Werido!' He said running away from her.

'He never change.' She said. 'I'll be right back' She follow him to the back.

She felt a hand grabbing her arm and dragging her.

'Ow!' She said.

'Hey Misa-chan.' The voice that Misaki was afraid to hear.

'Usui.' She put on a fake smile.

'I don't get a hello.' He said leaning againist her and having Misaki on the wall.

'Hello.' She slipped out. 'Bye!'

He grabbed her arm.

She sighed at turned to him. 'Don't you have school? Or something.'

'No I cut classes to see you. You should be happy.' He said in a sly voice.

They were back in the same position they were before, which didn't make her happy.

'Yay.' She said. 'So how was school?" She asked not looking at his green eyes.

'Okay, I guess.' He said. 'Why don't you find out yourself.'

'What?'

Usui lifted her on his shoulder.

'No no. I am not going. Let me down.' She screamed.

He carried her all the way to Seika's gates.

'Let me go. Oh who am I kidding we're all ready here.' She said.

He put her down gently on the ground.

They were at the doors of the student council room.

'Great we made it here. Lets go!' She turned to walk away but Usui stopped her and dragged her.

'Stay' He said with a serious look.

He opened the door and everyone gasped.

'Pres?' Yukimura said.

'Hi.' She waved her hand to the student concil members.

'When did pres go so hot?'

Usui grabbed her arm and dragged her to the roof.

"I think we lost them." She said.

Usui leaned towards her.

She turned around and their lips crashed.

Her eyes widen. She pushed him away and walked back in and shut the door.

She could still feel the warmth of his lips still on her's.

She grabbed her iPhone out of her pocket and called Alex.

"**Hey. Yeah. Come pick me up. Okay I'll be there. Bye."** She closed her iPhone and walked down the stairs.

*Back at Maid Cafe*

Misaki was back in the cafe sitting down with everyone.

"So, how are things in America?" Manager asked her.

"Um. I went to school, meet new friends so I don't feel so lonely." Misaki answered.

"I wish I could to there." Honoka said.

"Hey why don't you guys come and visit?" Misaki said.

"Really? But we don't have that kind of money to pay for it." Erika said.

"I can pay for it." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a credit card that can help."

"Then okay!" Manager said.

"Pack your bags! We're going to LA!" Misaki said.

**What will happen? Who is coming? **

**Who knows...**

**Well I do but you'll have to find out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chap!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

*Montoya's house. LA*

**"Welcome to my home!" **Lexi said showing them the house.

There was a ton of wows.

**"Alex will show you your rooms."** She said to them. "Alex, go show them their rooms."

Alex gave her a look. "I have homework." She ran up to her room. "Hey mom, grandpapi, Rosie!" She said as she went up.

She opened her door and went to her MAC.

She clicked on her video chat. "Hey Soph. I'm back!"

"Finally! We have to finish the report or Lancer is gonna freak." Sophie said.

"I know. I know. Okay so where was it again?"

"Um..the kid screams."

Lexi turned around to find Usui stand behind her. "Ahh!"  
"Yeah like that." Sophie said.

"Hey Soph. I'll talk to you in a sec." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the hall.

**"What are you doing in my room?" **She asked.

**"Why don't we share?" **He teased.

She blushed a little. **"Got to your room. Go go!" **She pushed him to the next fight of stairs.

**"Okay...Lexi" **

She groaned a little and stormed into her room.

"Let's work now."

After an hour and 45 minutes, Lexi was done and ready to have fun.

"Hey Soph come to my place. I brought a few friends from Japan. Want to show them around?" Lexi asked.

"Totally! Shopping spree!" Sophie sqeauled. "I get my car. "

"'Kay see ya there." Lexi closed her ichat and closed her MAC.

In a few minutes, Sophie was outside the Montoya's house.

**"Come on. She's here." **Lexi opened the door and Sophie popped out.

"Hey!" Sophie hugged Lexi. "Welcome back!"

"Good to be back!" She said over her shoulder.

"Let's go!" Sophie said.

The girls headed out to shop leaving the boys (Alex, Usui, and Aoi.) stayed home.

**"Wanna stalk them?" **Alex asked.

**"Sure."**

The guys hopped into Alex's car and followed.

The girls shopped every famous store in LA.

They stopped by Juicy Coture and searched through the outfits.

"Lex buying anything?" Sophie asked.

"No." She said.

"You set this whole thing and you're not going to enjoy it?" Sophie said. She grabbed a hot pink dress off of the rack. "Try on this. For me?"

"'Kay. For you." She took the dress and went in the fitting room.

Outside, the guys were spying on them.

The girls shopped till the drop and then it was time for the nail salon.

Sophie and Lexi were getting a pedicure. While they were, they saw someone they knew.

"Is that Seth?" Sophie asked.

"I think so." Lexi said.

They saw Seth Taylor, the Hollywood Arts high schooler, Seth Taylor.

"Is he on a date?" Sophie asked.

"I think so." Lexi said.

"We'll talk to him later at school."

"Yeah." They returned to their pedicure.

*Hollywood Arts*

Lexi slammed her plain locker and saw Seth walking by.

"Soph, Seth is here." Lexi said.

Sophie walked with Lexi to Seth's locker.

"Hey Seth!" Sophie shouted out.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Seth said.

"So have you been, I don't know, seeing anybody lately?" Lexi asked.

"No not really." Seth said, opening his locker and grabbing his book.

"Oh come on! We know you're seeing someone. Like yesterday you were with that lady!" Sophie screamed.

Lexi turned to her. "Soph!"

"Sorry."

"Oh yesterday." Seth laughed.

"Oh what?" Lexi asked.

"Yesterday I was meeting with my brother's girlfriend." Seth started. "I was stalling her so my brother can have time to buy a ring for her."

Sophie squealed.

"He's proposing to her." Seth said.

"When?" Lexi asked.

"He said today on the beach." He said.

"Awww!" Sophie said. "Hey. Can we come?"

"Sure. We can take everyone to the beach it is super hot outside." Seth said.

Seth slammed his piano locker.

Lexi thought for a moment. "Can I bring so people too?"

"Sure. The more the merrier." Seth said as he walked to his class.

_yeah..._

*Beach*

Lexi brought Usui, Aoi and Alex along.

"Hey who's that hot guy you brought?" Sophie asked.

"Trust me, He is sooo not worth it." Lexi said.

Seth's brother went on his knees and proposed to his girlfriend. You can see that she was smiling and she jumped on him.

"Is that a yes?" Alex asked.

His brother stood back on his feet and shouted. "She said YES!"

Everyone started to cheer and hugging each other.

Lexi suprised that she hugged Usui since he was so close to her.

She letted him go and akwardly walked away.

Everyone then ran to the ocean and enjoyed themselves.

It was dark and they were on the beach.

Lexi sat on the beach hugging her knees and watching the stars.

Usui walk towards her and sat next to her. "Not gonna enjoy you time with them?"

_Oh great! He can talk to me in both Japanese and English! _

"No. I like being alone." She said to him crossing her arms.

"So 'Lexi' how are things?"

"Great."

"Really?"

"Yeah." They two looked at the stars.

Lexi laid her head on his shoulder. Usui smiled.

"You know this is the longest time you ever talked to me without doing anything preverted." She said smiling. "Don't ruin it."

They stayed that way as long as they could.

**Love this chapter! Fave one!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Here is the chapter.**

**I had a review about how I got Taylor Chase's name. So Taylor Chase. The Taylor part was from Taylor Lautner. (Love him in the Twlight saga)**

**And the Chase part. I use to watch Zoey 101 a lot so I guess I took Chase's name. Well there you have it how I got Taylor Chase's name. **

**If you have anymore questions about the character you know what to do! Review! **

*Hollywood Arts*

Lexi at her locker and was ready to show them what she did.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Whatever." They said.

She slammed her locker and showed it was painted dark and had colorful stars on it under a city.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Well I think it's a little dull." Alex said.

"Maybe you should made the stars bigger." Taylor said.

Lexi pulled her hand out and stopped them from talking.

"Well maybe I should make it a little bit brighter then." She pressed the black button that was on the side of her locker and the stars glowed along with the city buliding's windows.

"Wow!" Sophie said. "Nice!"

"Thank you at least someone likes it." Lexi said.

They left the lockers and headed for their class.

*Montoya's house*

Lexi slammed the house door and went into the living room.

"Hello? Grandpapi? Mom?" She said.

Mom walked out of a room and went to Lexi.

"How do you feel about having your own Quinceañera?" She asked her.

"A Quincean-what now?" She asked.

"It's a coming of age party for you." She explained. "It's mexican tradition for girls."

"Wait! We're mexican?" She asked.

"You are. Your father is mexican and italian." She said.

"Oh..." Lexi sat on the couch. "Wait. Why do I need one?"

"Well. Do it for your grandfather. You're finally going to be a woman." She said as soon a grandfather came in.

"What woman stuff? I thought we made it clear. No womanhood." He said.

"Do it for her. She needs one." begged her mother.

"I'll do it!"

They turned to Lexi. "Really?"

"Yeah it is makes Mom happy I would do it." She kissed her mom's cheek and grandpapi's and left the room. "So go do the planning!"

*At Lexi's Quinceañera*

Lexi stared at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing her dress. A dress that was pink and fluffy.

Pink and fluffy was not Lexi's type of dress. She was wearing flat luckily.

"You look beautiful, sis." Rosie said.

"Thanks rose but at least you're dressed up nomally." She looked at her sister's dress which was shorter than Lexi's long dress and it was purple.

Lexi looked at herself again and she fixed her tiara and sighed.

Alex walked in. "Whoa!" He said as soon as he saw.

"Shut up!" She said. She placed her wavy hair on one shoulder.

"Hey. Just to come and tell you that cousin Elle is here." Alex said sitting on the chair.

"Cousin Elle?"

"She's a lawyer from Australia."

"We know her?"

"Mom's part Australian."

"Oh..."

The door opened and Taylor and Seth came in.

"Whoa!" They said together.

"Thanks." Lexi said.

Sophie came in. "Hey Lexi your- Whoa!" She said when she saw Lexi.

"I get it!"

The Quinceañera started and they got to the part where the switch to the high heel shoes.

"I will put on these high heel shoes on Lexi. That signfy a girl becoming a woman." Grandpa teared up when he said woman.

Lexi danced with her brother and did everything that she was suppose to.

Until a band showed up.

"Hey there's Lexi!" the tallest guy with the long hair said.

"Hi who are you?" Lexi asked.

"These are the band members who helped me give birth to you and Alex." Mom said.

"Wait! What?"

"Well. We were born in the back of a van with these guys were. Mom was helping them get to their concert and then we came. One guy was knock out, one was in a pickle costume." Alex explained about their birth.

"Wow!" She said.

"Yeah."

"Well let's get the real party started!" the youngest band member said who was about her age.

They started to played rock music that was very loud.

Lexi left the party and went into the dressing room.

Everyone was starting to dance to the music.

The visitors were looking at each other.

_"Are these people serious?" _Aoi asked Usui.

Usui smiled as he watch the people who weren't enjoying it.

The 4 gathered up. "Where Lexi?" Sophie asked.

"Hey!" A voice in a mic said.

They turned and their mouths dropped and so did everyone else.

Lexi was on stage dressed in a short black dress with black heels. "So this Quinceañera was going great and I did for my mom cause I love her. But I think that I should have a chance to do something about it!" She said to the mic. "Hey you 4! Get over here."

Sophie, Seth, Taylor, and Alex came to the stage.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked Lexi.

"I'll tell you what! We're going to rock this place!" Lexi said.

"Strange for you to say that." Alex said.

"Yeah so are you. Now come on!" Lexi said.

They grabbed inrtruments and were ready.

"Hey so this is a song. Of course! But here you guys go!" Lexi said.

I'm willing to try this

But maybe you're not (Maybe you're not)

Maybe we'll like it

Let's give it a shot

But let's throw ourselves in

And get soaking wet

Don't just slip our toes in

Not yet

Don't tell me that you're kind of into me

'Cause I just wanna be, wanna be, wanna be

Adored!

I need to feel it, to know that you mean it

From the bottom of your soul

Let me know that I'm adored

It's not enough for you simply to say it

Instead of telling me words and let me know

That your positively mine and

I'm positively yours for sure (For sure)

From the bottom of your heart

Let me know that I'm adored

Everyone jumped up and down and enjoyed the song just like Lexi did.

After the song was done, there were a couple of hugs and high-5s.

But then Lexi looked at her grandpapi and mom's face.

"Ta-da?" She said.

Her mother's face showed a little smile and she hugged her daughter.

"Glad you had fun." She said to her. "But there is one more thing to do."

"What?"

"It is time for the grandaugther and grandfather dance!" She announced.

Grandpapi held on to Lexi and they waltzed around.

"You did this whole thing for your mother and look how happy she is. I'm proud of you sweetheart. You are becoming a woman." He said.

"You're still proud of me even though I totally ruin this party?" She sobbed.

"Yes. And don't cry now." He said to her.

Her head rested on his shoulder. "What are you talking about? You've been crying the whole time the party started."

"Yeah but I don't think this is the right time."

"I love you, grandpapi." She said smiling.

"Love you too."

They continued to dance.

It was probably the best Quinceañera ever!

**Okay that's the chapter. I loved Wizards of Waverly Place's episode when Alex got her Quinceañera so I put that in.**

**I know what you are thinking. Lexi/Misaki is passed 15 but her mom wanted her to have a Quinceañera just to get that over with.**

**I think I'll give Rosie/Suzana one... **

**No I am not Spainish. Just to make it clear...**

**I already told you this but I'll do it anyway.**

**Her locker is now decided! Yay! Now it's not plain and ugly! It was the time she and Usui looked at the stars and she lives in a city. So I thought of that. Tee-hee! ;-)**

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the chapie! Yay! **

**Start reading peeps! **

The Quinceañera was over and was back to school.

Lexi, Taylor, and Sophie were at the pizza place.

Sophie and a guy from school named Luke was talked alone without Taylor and Lexi.

"I would kill to know what they are talking about!" Lexi said.

Taylor looked up from his phone. "I don't really care."

Lexi phone ringed and she grabbed it out of her pocket.

"Text?" Taylor asked.

"Email." She checked it. "Dear Alexandra, Your Quinceañera amazing and fun. Keep up with the good work! Rock the place out! Love Elle."

"Your cousin?"

"No my potato!" She said sarcasticlly. She looked back at Sophie.

Luke said something and walked away.

"Oh my god! He just asked her to be his girlfriend!" Lexi said.

"How do you know?" Taylor asked.

"A girl know this."

Sophie jumped and did a flip to them. "He asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Then she flipped back and Luke came.

"This is gonna be great!" Lexi said.

*Hollywood Arts* *Lunch*

"I miss you" Sophie looking at Luke's green eyes.

"I miss you more!" Luke said doing the same with Sophie's blue eyes.

"You guys been together for about an hour!" Lexi said sitting in front of them.

"You're so cute." Sophie said not listening to Lexi at all.

"You're more cute." Luke said.

"Yes you guys are both adorable! Can you pass the salt?" She asked.

"Here is a CD made about the 2 weeks of our relationship." Luk said holding a CD

"It's right next to the pepper!" Lexi said pointing at the salt.

"A CD of our love! I love this Lukey, Wukey!" Sophie said.

"I think I'm about to Pukey, Wukey!" Lexi said placeing her head on her arms.

*Music Class*

"Okay everyone! You can be in groups to write a song and perform it to the class." Ms. Block said.

Taylor, Alex, Seth and Lexi turn to each other.

"Okay we're a group!" Alex said.

"Sophie you too?" Taylor asked.

"Awww..." She said looking at her iPhone.

"I'll take that as a yes." Seth said.

"Soph is too busy with Luke. She even bumped her head into a tree while talking to him and they have a cloud." Lexi told them.

Sophie's iPhone rang and it was Luke. "Really?"

Sophie walked to the window and opened it and waved her hand. "Bye cloud."

"That is so weird!" Alex said.

"Let's go." Seth said.

They left the room.

*Lunch*

"Where is Sophie?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know she said about meeting someone." Alex said chewing on his pasta.

"Great! Now how are suppose to do the project without her?" Taylor asked.

"It's been a week when Ms. B gave us the project. It's due this Friday!" Seth said.

"I think I should talk to Luke about her." Lexi said.

"You sure?" Seth asked.

"Well, someone needs to!" She said to them.

Sophie and Luke walked by their table looking all happy and cute.

"Look at her she's all happy." Taylor said with disgust.

Taylor is such a bad boy and never cares about people.

"Got talk to her." Alex said quickly looking at her like he really mean it.

Lexi sighed and ate her salad.

*Acting Class*

"Hey Lexi! What do ya want?" Luke asked walking into the classroom.

"Sit down." She said. He sat into the chair that was next to her's. "We need to talk about Sophie."

"Oh my lady!"

"Yes her. I think you should spend a little less time with her."

"Why?"

"Well she really need to do some school work."

"She never complained about."

"Cause she is so into you, she can't think straight!"

"So you want me to spend less time with her and more time with someone else."

He lean towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Kiss me." He puckered his lips and lean more.

Lexi thought of something and slapped him in the face.

"Ow!"

"How dare you try to kiss me when you're dating Sophie! You're...ICKY!" She said. "I'm telling Sophie." She walked to the door.

Luke ran and stopped her from going any farther. "You can't do that!"

"Why can't I?"

"Cause I make her very happy and if you tell her, then she will be sad and it will be your fault."

Lexi hated the guy but he made a good point.

*Montoya's house*

Sophie laid on the couch watching something.

Lexi walked into the kitchen and dragged Alex along.

"I'm freaking out! Freaking out!" She said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Luke tried to kiss me."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Well his leaned forward, said 'Kiss me' and puckered his lips I think he wants some Lexi kissing!" She said.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. Luke makes her happy and I don't want to ruin that." She said adding a little sweet grin.

"Can I still beat him up cause no one trys to kiss my sister!" Alex asked.

"Okay...I guess..." She said having no idea what to say. "Let's go."

They had no idea that Sophie was listening to all of it.

**Uh oh! What will Sophie do? I think you know!**

**Okay I have to thank you for all the reviews and alerts. Been getting those a lot! I really glad you guys enjoy this story! **

***tear* Okay before I make rivers I have to say this again...**

**REVIEW! *Tear* **


	10. Chapter 10

**HAHA! Got two review that said it was like iCarly! Good job finding that out!:-) **

**You guys know what will happen! **

*Lunch*

Sophie came to lunch and sat with them.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You? What happened to Luke?" Lexi asked.

"I dumped him."

"Why?"

"You guys can go beat him up now!" Sophie said to them.

The guys left the table and went to the school.

"What?" Lexi said still confused.

"No one ever trys to kiss my best friend." Sophie said.

"You knew?"

"I heard you and Alex talking. He really is a skunk bag."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Sophie asked. "I'm the one who ignored you and the others just for a guy!"

"He made you all happy and I didn't want to ruin it."

"Nothing can make me happy but family and friends." Sophie and Lexi shared a little hug.

"Now let's go see what they did to him." Sophie said.

Lexi smiled. "Okay." They walked to together to see what the guys did to Luke.

*Montoya's House*

"We still need to write a good song for tommorow!" Seth complained.

"Shut up and think then." Alex said.

"I can't!" Seth said back.

Lexi and Sophie came with food in their hands.

"You guys have to stop fighting!" Sophie said.

"Can't we use the song we did and your Quinceañera?" Taylor asked. "So we can get this over with."

"No I want this to be brand new!" Lexi said.

Everyone groaned.

"I still can't believe that I fell for Luke!" Sophoe said.

"Yeah but you'll find somone that is better than him to replace him." Lexi said. She had her little idea face popping out and be shown.

"That's her thinking face! She has an idea!" Alex said.

"Yup! That's it." Seth said. "Think!"

"I can't if you don't shut up!" Lexi said and thrown a pillow at is face.

All night Lexi worked on the song. She was on her desk sleeping.

Usui came by her room and saw her.

He came to her desk and looked at her song and smiled.

"That's really cute." He said as he patted her head.

In the morning, Lexi found herself in her bed whic she didn't remember going to it.

Before she thought about anything else she looked at her clock and it was 7:30.

"Crap!" She jumped out of bed, got ready for school and she grabbed her stuff plus the song on her desk.

*Music class*

"You got the song?" Seth asked Lexi as she was rushing.

"YES! Got it. " Lexi gave him the lyrics and he smiled. "We do the music we practiced yesterday."

"Okay Lexi, Sophie, Alex, Taylor, and Seth your turn." Ms. B said.

"Why am I last?" Seth asked.

"Shut up!" Taylor slapped his head.

The music started to play.

_Disrespect, that's all that you do to me_

_So messed up, the way that you're treatin me_

_Brace yourself there's something I want you to know_

_You should know_

_Replaceable is one way of saying it_

_You've made your bed now you can lay in it_

_Cause one day soon I'll have a brand new you_

_New you_

_He's gonna walk like you with that same anatomy_

_Talk like you except he knows how to be_

_Sweet and kind shouldn't be so hard to find_

_Does it make you mad_

_When you're thinking back to the starting line_

_Back when I was yours and you were mine_

_You took me for granted_

_So I found a brand new you_

_And when you see me around this time_

_Well I hope you see that I'm doing fine_

_It's never been better_

_Cause I found a brand new you_

_Since I found a brand new you_

_I know you hate that I'm over it_

_I don't even miss you a little bit_

_I'm so glad I found a brand new you_

_New you_

_He's gonna walk like you with that same anatomy_

_Talk like you except he's so good to me_

_You were blind_

_To think you were one of a kind_

_Does it make you mad_

_When you're thinking back to the starting line_

_Back when I was yours and you were mine_

_You took me for granted_

_So I found a brand new you_

_(found a brand new you)_

_And when you see me around this time_

_Well I hope you see that I'm doing fine_

_It's never been better_

_Cause I found a brand new you_

_Since I found a brand new you_

_Found a brand new you_

_Oh oh yeaaaah_

_Found a brand new you_

_I know you hate that I'm over it_

_I don't even miss you a little bit_

_I'm so glad I found a brand new you_

_(new you)_

_Does it make you mad_

_When you're thinking back to the starting line_

_Back when I was yours and you were mine_

_You took me for granted_

_So I found a brand new you_

_(found a brand new you)_

_And when you see me around this time_

_Well I hope you see that I'm doing fine_

_It's never been better_

_Cause I found a brand new you_

_Since I found a brand new you_

Well they got a A on the project and celebrate.

**No very long chapter. **

**Okay serious time! Okay I am going to school tomorrow and it means I wouldn't have much time to write stuff. BOOOO!**

**But I'm gonna try to though. Yay!**

**So cross your fingers! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well it's been a long LONG time since I wrote anything. I know been a LONG time. **

**So school? It's all right, i think. i have to get use to everything. it's really hard to get the locker to open up! im always late! **

**Well read! **

Weeks had passed.

The school had offered to give students a opportunity to go to a singing camp all the way in Canada. It was a huge offer. No one can reject that.

"Oh my god! Lexi!" Sophie ran to her with a sheet of paper in her hand. Lexi was at her locker putting in her heavy history textbook.

"Hey Soph. What's up?" She said, struggling to push her stuff into her locker.

"Look." She place the paper in her face.

"'Students at Hollywood Arts can win the offer to go to a singing camp this summer in Canada.' So?" She asked.

"So? It's a _huge _deal Lexi!" She screamed.

"And?" Lexi slammed her locker and was heading for her class.

Sophie jumped and grabbed onto her legs causing her to fall. "Ow!"

"Do it with me!"

"Why?"

"So I won't be lonely!"

"Will you get off me?"

"Yes!" She looked happy.

"'kay." Sophie jumped up and helped Lexi up.

"When do all this got started anyway?" Lexi asked.

"Just this week." Sophie hugged her paper. "You better to the music room or I'll hurt you." She walked away.

"Can't wait." Lexi frowned and walk to class.

*Montoya's house*

A unexpected visitor came without a invitation.

**Uh oh! Who is this visitor? I know but you'll have to wait! : **


	12. ANNOCEMENT!

ANNOUNCEMENT!

THIS IS JUST TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I'M STILL ALIVE AND THAT THE STORY IS STILL GOING ON.

BUT! BUT! I'M WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE DUE TO SCHOOL AND TESTS.

I HAVE A BIG TEST COMING UP THAT DETERMINES WHAT SCHOOL I GO TO SO THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!

OKAY, WISH ME LUCK AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D


End file.
